Usuario:Ana Liddell
350px |-|¡Holi!= center ¡Hola pastelito! Como verás, esta es la introducción a mi perfil, antes que nada, soy una de l@s aministrador@s de la wiki, así que, si necesitas ayuda o tienes una duda puedes ir a mi muro de mensajes. center |-|Sobre mí~= owo owo owo owo owo owo owo Holi de nuevo~ soy Ani, llamadme Aniwis si os gusta (? soy de Venezuela :3 pero tengo el típico acento de Archiespañol tengo 14 años~ Tengo un gatito llamado Wismichu, es rubio de ojos color vomito (? pos, mis mejoreh amigah de la vidah son Artiwis, Andiwis, Fluttiwis y otras weonas plz, me ENCANTAN las oreos, y más las americanas, son tan safghdjksla♥ y pos, me gusta Alice Madness Returns, la weona me recuerda a mí de tantos problemas mentales que tiene (? soy un tal divertida, pues, si llegas a tratarme bien, puede que tengas toda mi confianza y apoyo pero si la cagas, te saco la chucha , además tengo otra gatita :3 (Ellos se meten a la casa por comida pero son mis mascotas además del pez que tengo :v) la minina se llama Anita Shunior (Que resultó ser macho pero bueno, la vida sigue(?), Yamel y yo la bautizamos así xd en fin, si quieres saber más de mí, sigue leyendo~ Una de mis pasiones, es dibujar, siempre ha sido la primera, me encanta todo eso de las sombras y las técnicas de dibujo, pero ahora me gusta más pintar gráficamente, sha sabes, una tablet sensualona y tener las App's para ello y pos nada, sha sabes mis pasiones~ También me considero gamer, pero no de esas que dicen que son gamer's para ser populares o "Los mejores juegos son GTA V y Maincraft" no, no, no tío, esos son niños ratas, sí weones con rasgos de rata (?) como sha debes saber (Porque según debiste leer arriba) mi juego favorito que es y siempre será es Alice: Madness Returns, la verdad, no hay tanta historia de ello, sólo lo ví en un mercado, me gustó la portada, lo jugué y ahora hago yuri con la Liddell (?) Okno, también me gusta Pokémon :3 mi inicial favorito... Hmmm... ¡Charmander aghjkhglfds! de segundo puesto está Tríco uvú (Treecko) y el otro sería (No es inicial, que sho sepa) Es Skitty/Delcatty, esha era mi vida junto con los otros, hasta que la consola la vendieron ;u; pero sí, hay otros ciertos juegos que he jugado pero me da flojera explicar y todo eso c: prácticamente te estoy diciendo toda mi historia. :'0 (?) Y pos, te preguntarás (Y si no, te jodes(?) ) como conocí Mai Litul Poni (? y por qué me gusta pos, que sho recuerde, fue cuando andaba buscando la intro en varios idiomas de la serie, la cual las encontré en My Little Pony: Wiki, pos sí, me puse a escucharlas y pos, por un momento fui al chat y que había entrado al perfil de Alme y vi que de los enlaces de Wikis tenía el de acá, pos entré y empecé a curiosear por acá, también recuerdo que me tomó mucho tiempo hacer mi primer OC, entré al chat de acá y estaban Valeria, Yamel y Milla haciendo una impro, y yo como tenía tantas ganas de unirme pos, puse un nombre random y así empezó todo~ 150px|right Si quieres saber más de la neko, pulsa los demás botones~ |-|Gustos~= Pues, en esta parte tendrás una lista de algunas cosas que me encantan, tal vez tengamos los mismos gustos, ¿No crees?~ Esta sexy y sensualona Wiki~ ¡Vocaloid! :3 ¡Pokémon! Los gatos. :3 I ♥Archivo:Oreo by symphoniii-d6hy2w7.png 414px|right Alice Madness Returns~ ¡La Nutella! *¬* Los unicornios. :3 Pusheen~ El dubstep. BI La verdad, todo tipo de música menos Reggaeton. uvú El anime. c: Los hipsters*-* Leer fic's. uvú Ser especial. Ust(?) Los Sims. ;w; Rubius, Mangel, Vegetta, Willy, Alexby, Luzu, Staxx, Soda y Wismichu. ♥ ¿Ya dije las oreos? Son ricas. *¬* El helado. :'0 El yaoi y el yuri♥ |-|Pastelitos♥= Pos, aquí están las criaturitas que siempre llevaré en mi kokoro sha que puedo confíar en ellos y que sé que siempre estarán para mí al igual que sho siempre estaré para eshos. ♥ 350px|left La Arty: La loca más loca del chat, después de mí (?) Esta coño e' madre si que me hace cagar de la risa, pos, qué decir de ella... ¡Es muy maja la weona! Es una de las pocas personas con las que comparto mi interés de Pokémon pero bueno, a esta le gusta dibujar lo que sea, me recuerda a mí en versión... Emmm... Más "Artucha(?)" lo que a veces me molesta de ella es que se ponga ausente en el chat y uno pariendo en llamarla, pero sinceramente y de corazón es una hermana más (La cual no tengo ;w;) en fin, no tengo más nada que decir, es mi Artucha y yo soy su Aniwis. Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png Flutty: Otra hermana más, arre, antes me caía mal por algunas razones (Las cual no diré, se joden(?) ), pero pudimos arreglar ese problemas y ya somos muy amigas, está sí que está loca como yo, siempre nos andamos cagando de risa y la wea, ella sabe como ser especial conmigo, está tía siempre saluda a todos en el chat y cuando no me saluda a mí le pego con la chancla >:c pero esha sabe que es con amor y que siempre va a estar en mi kokoro. c: ♥ Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png Andy~: Después pongo algo sobre ella. 7u7 Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png Yami: Muy buena amiga, fue una de las primeras que conocí (Del chat) tenemos algunos gustos similares, es buena gente y divertida. Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png Miku: Una de mis mejores amigas, le encanta vocaloid, gracias a ella y a Andy, a mí también me gusta. =w= Rin: Otras de mis mejores amigas, la agrego porque ella me dijo(?, nah, me agrada y la quiero mushisisisisisimo. :3 Bunny: Buena amiga del wiki, es divertida y toda la wea, la quiero. c': Cadan: Bien, esta tía puede que sea muy rompe pelotas, pero esha sabe que tiene un espacio en mi kokoro, loco, ella y yo tenemos casi los mismo gustos, en especial en música y de leer fics xd (Esha es la obsesionada con el Yaoi/Hentai/Lemmon/Shota/Incesto ewe además es mi vecina (De países) y tiene también la obsesión de tocar siempre a Nathaniel para que gima para ella (?) Verónica: Una gran amiga en esta wiki, es muy especial para mí, la quiero, también hace que te cagues de risa como nunca lo has echo y puede que sea un poquitín rompe pelotas, pero vale la pena pasar el rato con ella, también es la hermana de mi flaco... :'v pero es buena gente, mientras esté a 436789432 kilómetros lejos de mi bebé, todo está bien (?) Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png Yaz~: La Yazmina-senpai, una GRAN amiga, y buena admin por cierto, gracias a ella sé de algunos códigos 7u7 y lo aprecio musho, de tener gustos similares, como dice en su perfil, es Pokémon, ella me saca la chucha, pero no importa(?) también soy su hija adoptiva y que sólo me ama por darle codes para PA'S (Puntos de Acción) para ver a su delegado ninja (?) Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png Avril~: Otra mejor amiga más~ *Tratando de que se le salga lo cursi* Pos, esta también es de Argentina y se cree una troll, actualemnte, en un fic está saliendo con Reiji Sakamaki, pos sí, la quiero, hace que te cagues de risa como más nadie, es la Jinx del wiki:3 (Si lees esto te diré que no terminaré el fic(?) Almeja ewe: La weona me cae bien, es mi suegra bishis, es mejicana pinches cabrones (? me recuerda a Óscar por ser especial y saltamuros(?) Es guena gente plox Archivo:Blue bow bullet free to use by rueile-d6h0grr.png |-|Bromances*3*= Aquí hay algunos de los bromances que son tan afghgjfkdls, si te interesa ver los que me gusta pos, adelante, sino, que te violen los gatos(?) Deify (DeiGamerxFlutty) 200px|right Ismana♥ (MíxIsmael) Eldy~ (AndyxElsa) Anna xd (AnnaxMí) Rubelangel. *u* (RubiuhxMangel) Wigetta~ (WillyxVege) Kirarty. xd (ArtehxKirino) Fudana♥ (FudouxMíplz) Sacapiz(? (SacapuntasxLápizxd) Makoharu*-* (MakotoxHaruka:3) Kirana<'3 (KiritoxMíxd) |-|Diario(?)= Como soy olvidadiza, aquí dejaré las weas que quiera(?) NOTA: Si llego a estar ausente por unos días, por favor, seas quien seas, no hagas lo que está en esta sección, si deseas hacer una de estas cosas, avisa en mi muro de mensajes y trataré de responderte lo más rápido posible. Gracias. ♥ owo owo owo owo owo owo owo Rediseñar la página de Rarity ✔ Crear la Galería Fan Art de Rarity - Trabajando Rediseñar la página de Sunset Shimmer ✔ Crear la Galería Fan Art de Sunset Shimmer ✔ Rediseñar la página de Trixie - Trabajando Rediseñar la Galería Fan Art de Trixie - Trabajando Rediseñar la página de Octavia - Trabajando Rediseñar la Galería de Octavia - Trabajando Crear la página de Adagio Dazzle ✔ Crear la Galería Fan Art de Adagio Dazzle - Trabajando Crear la página de Aria Blaze - ✔ por Yamel Crear la Galería Fan Art de Aria Blaze - ✔ por Yamel Crear la página de Sonata Dusk - ✔ por Flutty Crear la Galería Fan Art de Sonata Dusk - ✔ por Flutty Crear la página de la Central de Diseño/Administración ✔ (Falta el contenido) Rediseñar y remodelar a Vainilla Brown ✔ Agregar a tales usuarios a mi perfil - Trabajando (Hay flojera) Rediseñar la plantilla de usuario - Trabajando (También hay flojera) right |-|Mis personajes~= Yep, como dice el título, aquí encontrarás una lista de tales personajes ocupados por mí y que tan sólo yo puedo usar. uvú Alice Liddell~ (Alice Madness Returns) Cheshire Cat~ IA~ (Vocaloid) MAIKA~ Luka Megurine~ Zhanyin Lorra~ Sunset Shimmer~ (My Little Pony) Adagio Dazzle~ Octavia~ Rarity~ Ino Yamanaka~ (Naruto, pos) Bolt Uzumaki~ Himawari Uzumaki~ Sarada Uchiha~ Neji Hyūga~ Kiba Inuzuka~ IF~ (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Noire~ Plutia~ Red~ Cyberconnect2~ MAGES~ Cave~ Broccoli~ Oreki Houtarou~ (Hyouka) Sorcerer~ (Aura Kingdom) Duelist~ Gunslinger~ Ravager~ Ronin~ Ranger~ Wizard~ Satomi Rentaro~ (Black Bullet) Fudou~ (Inazuma Eleven) Kidou~ 400px|right Kariya~ Tsurugi~ Ichirouta~ Sasha Braus~ (Shingeki no Kyojin) Levi Ackerman~ Tsumiki Miniwa~ (Acchi Kocchi) Stocking Anarchy~ (Pant&Stock With Garterbelt) Mizuki Himeji~ (Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu) Hideyoshi Kinoshita~ Yuuko Kinoshita~ Akihisa Yoshii~ Minami Shimada~ Aoba Seragaki~ (DRAMAtical Murder) Noiz~ Virus~ Mink~ Ren~ Koujaku~ Rui Ninomiya~ (Gatchaman Crowds) Hajime Ichinose~ Utsu-tsu~ Futaba Yoshioka~ (Ao Haru Ride) Kou~ Izuna Hatsuse~ (No Game No Life) Yin~ (Darker than Black) Hei~ Suou Pavlichenko~ Amber~ Bai~ N~ (Pokémon) Red~ Touya~ Touko~ Ruki Mukami~ (Diabolik Lovers) Kou Mukami~ Ayato Sakamaki~ Shiina~ (Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo) Anna~ Elsa (Soy ella, pero es de Andy(?)~ Alicia se fumó un porro~ Kirito-kun~ (Sword Art Online) Asuna~ Shino Asada~ Keiko Ayano~ Sakamaki Izayoi~ (Mondaiji) Black Rabbit~ Yukine~ Yato~ Iki Hiyori~ Itsuka Shido~ (Date a Live) Kotori Itsuka~ Ryūko Matoi~ (Kill la Kill) Nui Harime~ Sawako Kuronuma~ (Kimi ni Todoke) Shouta Kazehaya~ Ayane Yano~ Kyoko Kirigiri~ (Danganronpa) Celestia Ludenberg~ Makoto Naegi~ Nagito Komaeda~ Toko Fukawa~ Kotoko Utsugi~ Akane Owari~ Hiyoko Saionji~ Ririchiyo Shirakīn~ (Inu x Boku SS) Sōshi Miketsukami~ Karuta Roromiya~ Chino Kotomura~ Haru~ (Tonari no Kaibutsu Kun) Wismichu~ Yamato Hotsuin~ (Devil Suvivor) Hibiki Kuze~ Airi Ban~ Foxy~ (Five Nights at Freddy's) Chica~ Ahri~ (League of Legends) Nami~ Leona~ Elise~ Akali~ (La comparto con Pushy) Vayne~ Darius~ Annie~ Zyra~ Irelia~ Soraka~ Fiora~ Graves~ Mary Kozakura~ (Mekaku City Actors) Tsubomi Kido~ Kousuke Seto~ Makoto~ (Free!) Haruka~ Rin el policía secsi~ Nagisa~ Gou~ Nishikino Maki~ (Love Live!) Minami Kotori~ Sonoda Umi~ Rana~ (Vocaloid) Memoca~ (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Uzuki~ (KanColle) Yayoi~ Akagi~ Hamakaze~ Isokaze~ Tokitsukaze~ Urakaze~ Kumano~ Kiso~ Kuma~ Mochizuki~ Atago~ Choukai~ Satsuki~ Mutsuki~ Akashi~ Unryuu~ Kisaragi~ Airfield Princess~ Northern Princess~ Aircraft Carrier Princess~ Harbour Princess~ Anchorage Princess~ Southern Demon~ Southern War Princess~ Midway Princess~ Ru-Class~ Naganami~ Suzuya~ Harusame~ Hibiki~ Nagato~ Haruna~ Shoukaku~ I-58~ Kako~ Efina~ (LiEat) Leo~ Harold~ Iris Ashbery~ Allen~ (Alice Mare) Letty~ Joshua~ Rick~ Mirai Kuriyama~ (Kyoukai no Kanata) Ai Shindou~ Chocolat~ (Nōkome) Parasoul~ (Skullgirls) Filia~ Squigly~ Sebastian Michaelis~ (Kuroshitsuji) Suigintou~ (Rozen Maiden) Kirakishou~ Shinku~ Enju~ Hiro Hamada~ (Big Hero 6) Gogo Tomago~ Honey Lemon~ |-|¡Estampitas!= Archivo:i_love_france_stamp_2_by_sosogirl123-d839alk.gif Archivo:53afd0086381a102c3315cc58327aee6-d835zm0.png Archivo:Celegiri stamp by nanonintendork-d7ukih3.png Archivo:__for_all_the_dreamers___by_nanonintendork-d7yc7ld.gif Archivo:Memoca by nanonintendork-d7ut9d4.png Archivo:Otaku stamp by nanonintendork-d7v278z.png Archivo:Age by nanonintendork-d7wma6h.gif Archivo:Dangan ronpa stamp by nanonintendork-d7wjima.gif Archivo:Fnaf by nanonintendork-d7yhg2g.gif Archivo:E57ad16f1a3dcb14d701f3c1c21853bd-d7vqfdn.png Archivo:I love japan stamp by sosogirl123-d7thzo8.gif Archivo:Im a gamer girl by romysstuff-d7kbeee.gif Archivo:stamp_music__30_day_stamp_challenge__music__by_neimeys-d7qitku.png Archivo:I love hotdog stamp by sosogirl123-d7q70ri.png Archivo:I love pizza stamp by sosogirl123-d7pqkaz.png Archivo:I love ice cream sandwich stamp by sosogirl123-d7n5nfu.gif Archivo:Gbfbggfd by tea strawberry-d6unpae.gif Archivo:Femslash by tea strawberry-d6y76fj.png Archivo:Slash by tea strawberry-d6y76gg.png Archivo:stamp__i_love_ice_cream_by_apparate-d60lxz4.gif Archivo:Pastellove by milkyribbon-d7ky57e.gif Archivo:kittens_are_awesome_stamp__by_toastandcupoftea-d4p0cv3.gif Archivo:I love making cute crafts by li sa-d45pm75.png Archivo:i_love_kitty_avvies___stamp_by_r0se_designs-d46eqwq.gif Archivo:i_love_rainbows___stamp_by_r0se_designs-d4r1mj1.gif Archivo:Love stamp by r0se designs-d4oav7s.gif Archivo:Love imagination stamp by mel rosey-d5b6g5x.gif Archivo:stamp__i_love_pencils_by_apparate-d6351is.gif Archivo:D824db7d48a546af7bb6d96baa601b99-d4z8hy4.gif Archivo:I love nutella stamp by balurus-d68b0vr.png |-|Gif's cuquis~= center center center center center |-|¡Nos vemos!= Bien, por ahora mi perfil se termina hasta aquí, pronto agregaré más cosas~ Ah, pero no te vayas sin un abrazo. :3 center Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Pegasisters Categoría:Nominados al OP13 Categoría:Usuarios destacados Categoría:Administradores